Ahsoka and Barriss: Full Circle
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Oneshot: The story of Ahsoka and Barriss; a brief look into how they met as Jedi, how they came to be enemies, then reluctant allies, then friends again, then lovers, then mothers, then Jedi once again. M ish for themes but not actual scenes, more to be safe. Barrisoka


Time for a one shot, based on my recent dives into this corner of the fandom and how I have found it lacking. Hopefully this will be a readable piece

Now, a heads up. I know that Ahsoka gets paired with a lot of people (Rex, Lux, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Barriss, Riyo Chuchi, Bobba Fett, Luke, Hondo, Fives, Kirk, Aang, Sari Sumdac...you get the idea), so this probably won't please everyone's pairing likes. However, this piece will have a few different bits of AhsokaX someone in it at various points, but only one pairing is really final.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Trust.<p>

How long did it take for you to come to trust someone?

A day?

A week?

A single action?

Or was it a truly immeasurable quality, the time it took to trust someone?

Yet how quickly trust can be broken.

Ahsoka really had no idea how long it had taken her back in the old days to come to trust Barriss, though she was a lot more trusting of people back during the Clone Wars.

She had no reason to distrust her during their first meeting on Geonosis, bar questioning how any non Geonosian or Droid could hope to recall the complexity of a Geonosian catacomb.

Though it really did seem they really had something going after the incident with the parasitic worms. It really was odd to think that their original friendship had been born from brain controlling worms, but everything was relative after all.

After that, they kept their friendship going, talking whenever they had a chance in the brief pauses of war, or when their paths crossed in certain battles, such as Umbara. It was nice to have another girl to talk to who was close to her age (Barriss being four years older than she was) who knew what it was like to be on the front lines of the war.

The war...

The war ruined everything.

Just as it destroyed worlds, it destroyed people as well. Nothing was the same after the first Battle of Geonosis, and it wouldn't, and definitely did not, get magically better after the war was over.

In all, it got worse.

During the war, the Senate grew more corrupt (If somehow possible), the people became more hateful, and the Jedi began to make decisions they normally would not.

The Hardeen incident was just the first time that Ahsoka had really realized it, even if it was masked mostly by the joy of Obi-Wan not really being dead, but similar incidents came long before they had Obi-Wan fake his death.

A order sworn to protect people sacrificed the safety of entire worlds for 'the greater good', a solemn vow to never kill the enemy painlessly was answered with flamethrowers...while at no point did the Jedi become the enemy, their choices definitely began to have an effect on the Jedi Order's reputation, both inside and out.

The horrors of war left deep scars in people, which could be healed, but only if the right medicine was used. A select few Jedi choose to use the medicine of talking to others about their issues, but this was reserved for the Jedi who were not so attached to the code's no attachment rule.

Anakin, to Ahsoka's knowledge, was known to talk about how he was feeling to two people. While talking to Padme Amidala (who Ahsoka was pretty sure Anakin was in a relationship with) was a excellent place to let out his issues and probably kept him sane, talking to his other confidant Palpatine...kind of broke the universe.

Not that Anakin could have realized until it was too late that Palpatine was a Sith lord who sought to use his vulnerable emotions to cause galaxy wide death and destruction...

Ahsoka occasionally would talk about what was bothering her with Captain Rex, who was always there to be vented towards. The clones had been engineered and trained to be resistant to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, so Rex really couldn't give her any coping mechanisms, but it did help to let it out and Rex understood that.

He might have purchased earplugs, but he understood that it was therapeutic.

Rex was always nice to her that way.

But to most Jedi, they were taught and believed that it was important to keep emotions in check, to never let them show, and to be as stoic as possible.

But you couldn't keep emotions in check forever, all it took was one bad moment to have them all flow out at once.

For Obi-Wan, such a moment would have been the death of Satine by the hand of Darth Maul. He was half the man he was after that, Ahoska sometimes wondered what her fate would have been during the 'trial' she had had he been at the top of his game (Not that she blamed him for being out of it after that).

Perhaps he felt a similar way after Palpatine had finished manipulating Anakin, Ahsoka had no idea what the exact chain of events were, but at some point Obi-Wan most likely had lost his ability to just bottle away his emotions during those horrible events.

However, with age comes the knowledge to do that, and Barriss hadn't the age to keep herself together.

In the time after Order 66 had been launched, Ahsoka had learned about Barriss's last few missions. One of her last missions before she bombed the temple was to the planet Drongar, home to a plant that could heal any biological lifeforms ailments, known as Bota.

In the race between both Republic and Separatist to obtain this plant, she had injected herself with it by mistake. This had granted Barriss much more power than she normally had, but made her lean towards addiction and the dark side.

While she had initially avoided using it again, it had been on her last mission before the bombing that on a mission she was forced into a confrontation with one of Count Dooku's Acolytes; Sora Bulq.

The former Weequay Jedi Master was an incredibly dangerous opponent, who ended up slaying Jedi Council member Oppo Ranciss before he was finally killed at the end of the war, so Barriss had been forced to use Bota on herself to avoid death.

However, the second use caused Barriss to slip into a dark state, and the end result was her turning on everything she cared about as every issue she had with the war came out in one big explosion.

Literally and figuratively.

As to why she ended up being framed...she had heard that addicts of all kinds (alcohol, deathsticks, spice, ect) had a heartbreaking habit of taking it out on those closest to them, and Barriss's master Luminara was off world at the time.

So, it turned out she was the person that Barriss had the second strongest bond with...lucky her.

After that, Ahsoka sometimes wondered if she had made the correct choice.

She had every reason to leave the Jedi after they all (bar Anakin) pretty much threw her to the Gundarks. They hadn't apologized in any meaningful way, and being knighted would have very likely resulted in her being separated from Anakin, by a council that would have seen Anakin as too attached to her (and ignore the fact that they let Obi-Wan pretty much stay with Anakin despite no longer being master and padawan anymore).

If thrust into such a situation, and with all her legitimate griefs from that incident with no one she knew to let it all out to, how long until she did a Barriss?

On the other hand, if she had stayed, could she have somehow kept Anakin from falling under Palpatine's spell, or would she have, as she had already contemplated, been on the other side of the galaxy.

There was no way to know.

After that, she had spent some time on Onderon, living with her old friend, and crush, Lux Bonerti, where she had spent about a year.

During that time, they had a few dates, lost their virginity and in general had a teenage romance that had its ups and down, but was in itself serious.

Ahsoka had no idea if it could have lasted. Her only real knowledge on how long term couples worked at that point came from observing Anakin and Padme, and because of their respective needs not to be open about their relationship it wasn't all that much to gleam from.

However, Lux died on the same day many other Jedi died, during Order 66 as she later learned it was called. Apparently, Chancellor (later Emperor) Palpatine had kept tabs of where she was, and as soon as he had a strong grasp on the master, went after the Padawan who could possibly knock some sense into Anakin with a discrete clone incursion into Onderon, in part to kill her as well as to pacify a world with recent experience with insurgency.

She had only survived because someone (she was pretty sure it was Rex, seeing as she was pretty sure the council never gave Anakin the ability to search for her and he could get away with more than Anakin could with the Council watching him) had recovered her light sabers and sent them to Lux's mail slot.

After that, she had escaped the Inner Rim world in tears, and had wandered from world to world, nomadically avoiding the newly born Galactic Empire, mostly in the Expansion region of the galaxy.

She had spent time on the worlds of Shili, Kiros, Roona and Seltos, in fact it was on the rural world of Seltos she ran into someone she had not expected to ever see again.

* * *

><p>"You!"<p>

Ahsoka just stared in horror as the person who had pretty much ruined her old life walked out from behind one of Seltos's lumber trees.

In the three years since Order 66, and the four since she left the Jedi, Ahsoka had continued to grow older.

Her headtails and montrails, while not as long or as large as they were during her vision on Mortis, were half way between her size then, and now. Her body had been honed in her never ending race for survival, that and her shapely figure and prominent breasts and butt could easily have gotten her work as model, if that wouldn't be both degrading, and a big, flashing neon sign to the Galactic Empire (Please come kill me, I'm walking around in my underwear today)

However, her primal beauty, adorned in a version of her old Jedi cloths (now without the collar and with a hood) was now reshaped by shock as the Mirialian she had once called a friend approached her.

Barriss had similarly aged well, wearing a version of the black body suit she had been originally sent to prison with that did not suppress her body proportions that were attractive by many humanoids standards. Her hair was longer now, now going all the way to the small of her back, and had not appeared to have gained any more tattoos.

"Me" Barriss stated simply

"How...how in a entire order of Jedi, did you somehow manage to survive!" Ahsoka demanded "I mean, I'd think that a dark side consumed Skyguy would have stabbed you first!"

"He was a little busy leading clones into the Jedi Temple and a prison riot broke out when the clones were distracted by the order. I managed to slip out, simple as that." Barriss explained simply "Some idiot in the Imperial propagandists started this story that I died on Felucia, its been sort of fun being legally dead"

"Then allow me to make you really dead then!" Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and lunged at Barriss as she drew her own (Ahsoka had later learned that she had retained her first lightsaber after having built the one Ahsoka was familiar with on Illum early in the war) and blocked it.

"Really Ahsoka? Its over, I was right. The Jedi became the villains, and even if the Sith have lied on exactly how, its true"

Ahsoka pressed more force into her main blade, having gotten a bit more practice at single blade wielding in her nomadic life "Yeah, we all know that Palpatine got to Anakin, that doesn't mean you were right Barriss. That just means that Obi-Wan should have gone to some seminars about spotting the signs of child grooming, not that the council was evil!"

"How is it that the one in prison knows more about what really happened then you do?" Barriss pushed back on her blade and mouth "After the battle of Coruscant, the High council decided to play a game of tug of war, and your master was the rope. Palpatine appointed Skywalker to the Jedi Council, the Jedi Council acted on it in the barest of terms and ordered him to spy on the Chancellor, and continued to play a cold war until they went to arrest the wrinkled old bastard. At the end of that debacle Skywalker was fully under Palpatine's control, Windu was dead with nearly half the council and the Purge began. The council's desire for power destroyed the Jeid, crushed by their own militarism..."

**BLAST**

A red energy bolt flew through the air and just narrowly avoided both their heads, flying into a nearby tree through the narrow space between the Togruta and Miralian as they disengaged their blades from one another as a white flood began approaching them.

"The Stormtroopers" Barriss noted with disdain

"How did they miss that shot?" You have to have tried to miss that!"

"Blame the Spaarti cloning process" Barriss deadpanned "So, let's resume our 'conversation' after they're dealt with"

"Agreed" Ahsoka nodded as they charged towards their foes.

* * *

><p>They never did get to finish their 'conversation'.<p>

For about six months after that, Ashoka kept trying to find the time and reason to get rid of Barriss before she killed her in her sleep or something, but it seemed that every time she was prepared to do so, a army of stormtroopers, bounty hunters or some other problem required Barriss to stay.

The early months on the run with Barriss were...turbulent. Fights were common, though the need of survival outweighed Ahsoka's issues with Barriss's decisions. Her adaption of some Vaapaad into her fighting style and her adaption of the Electric Judgement skill had been among the worse; seeing Barriss unleash those skills when confronted by a Hand erupted another fight with blades when Ashoka called Barriss a Sith.

The incident was over quickly enough when Barriss pointed out that Electric Judgement was created by Plo Koon.

It was clear that Barriss would never be the perfect Padawan that Luminara had cherished again. Even though a lengthy time in prison had broken her of her addiction to Bota, she was still stained by the darkness.

However, despite this, and Ahsoka's great initial distrust of Barriss, she couldn't help but stop expecting her to kill her in her sleep after six months.

After a year, she found herself even sort of trusting Barriss again, like she used to before the war.

After five more years on the run with Barriss, 10 years after she had left the Jedi Order and nine years into the Jedi Purge, she could quite easily call Barriss her friend once again.

It was 11 years after she had left the Jedi Order that Ahsoka had to wonder what she saw Barriss as.

* * *

><p>With the ship that Ahsoka had 'borrowed' from Onderon during Order 66, she and Barriss wandered from world to world, constantly avoiding the forces of the Empire whenever they had an idea where the two were.<p>

While she had heard stories of the ruin of a man that her master had become, the cyborg Darth Vader, they had never encountered him. Perhaps he had been tricked by his master that they were dead, perhaps he just didn't look for her, but he was a menace that they never encountered.

The people after them were mostly troops, moffs and hands, with the occasional dumb bounty hunter trying to cash in a bounty thrown in to mix things up.

They had stopped in that time in dozens of worlds; Kashyyk, Naboo, Ryloth, Christophsis, Teth, Nar Shaddaa, Felucia, Iego, Raxus, Florrum and Malastare among many others, for anywhere between a day and a month, depending on how quick to catch on local authorities were or how good the hand was.

It had been one of the stops on Naboo, hiding in the remote Lake Country in a remote lake when Ahsoka began to wonder.

The lake they had been hiding in was a remote one, surrounded by Naboo forest that was mostly used by some of the noble families to go fishing for rare fish, so they had the freedom to relax a bit.

They had decided to take a rare chance to actually bathe; the ship lacked a fresher and rarely did they have a chance to use one when one the run.

Their cloths hanging on a nearby tree limb, both force users were submerged in the crystal clear waters, absently enjoying the feeling of the accumulated filth washing away from their skins while keeping the force active in case one of Naboo's infamous underwater monsters inhabited this lake as top fish.

Ahsoka had just her head out of the water, her montrails and head tails now easily the size they were in the Mortiss vision, as her eyes wandered over towards the absently floating, and equally naked, Barriss.

While Ashoka was taller than Barriss, even without the Montrals, and had quite an impressive figure (Not as sexual as Aayula Secura...but then what was?), Barriss had larger breasts than Ashoka's after puberty was finally over, even if Ahsoka had the more hourglassish figure.

Perhaps it was the late sun, but Ahsoka couldn't help but admire her evenly toned, olive green skin, interrupted only by the cultural tattoos that dotted her face, shoulders and hands. Her long black hair, sprawled out underneath her body, her brilliant and prominent...

Ahsoka caught that train of thought, why was she admiring Barriss like that? The last time she had been thinking along those lines, it was when she had first enjoyed a night in Lux's bed.

She didn't...couldn't have feelings for Barriss as well, could she? Barriss was a girl, she was a girl, and she had been attracted to boys in the past.

You couldn't like both, could you?

As Ahsoka contemplated this question, she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching her, which before had been seemingly closed.

* * *

><p>Naboo wasn't the last time that Ahsoka had felt...interest in Barriss like that, in fact there were a few incidents like that that occurred over the next year, including dreams that made Ahsoka blush when recalling.<p>

They were almost as bad the one time she had a dream with her and Anakin...well lets just say that Ahsoka was very glad it had only happened once and would never tell anyone about it even under torture.

That dream felt too much like incest for Ahsoka's liking.

She really hoped that Barriss never found it; though Ahsoka had never admitted it, the three years between Lux's death and meeting Barriss were the worst of her life, and this wasn't just due to the constant threat of death and the looming question that wondered if she was the cause of it by not being there for her master.

Togruta were social creatures, and did not handle being alone well. On Shili, solitary confinement was considered cruel and unusual punishment and was illegal, and had been for thousands of years.

Even when she had expected Barriss to kill her and use her dead corpse to bring forth Sith death curses, she had felt far more content.

She didn't want Barriss to freak out and leave her alone again, particularly as their were fewer and fewer remaining Jedi for the empire to go after who weren't them.

12 years after she left the order, and 11 years after the first Jedi died in Order 66, Ahsoka would never have to fear this again.

* * *

><p>Barriss's home planet sucked.<p>

It was a cold plain planet; the planet being covered mostly by a frozen tundra like environment, though unlike a frozen wasteland like Hoth there was plenty of greenery, at least during the summer, mostly lichen like plants.*

However, there was nothing to block the endless wind for miles; they had been forced to make an emergency landing when the ship began to act up after they had escaped a few Imperial squadrons around Onderon, and landed in a remote and generally uninhabited part of the world so Ahsoka, who had been taught mechanical skills by her master over the course of the war, could figure out what was wrong with it.

Best case scenario, she rewired some things on the ship and they could be out of this dump quickly.

Worse case scenario, they made tracks for the nearest town, which was easily kilometers away, and hoped they had a mechanic shop, and hoped to not freeze to death.

Even Barriss, who as a Miralian was biologically evolved to survive on the planet, was uncomfortable over the cold as Ahsoka's legs stuck out from under the ship, where she had been poking around for about a half hour now.

"Okay, we have good news and bad news" Ahsoka popped out from under the ship and promptly shivered from a blast of Mirial air. "Brrr...okay, good news the ship isn't too damaged, the patch that I placed should last us a flight all the way to a major space port where we should be able to obtain the supplies for a fully repair...bad news the patch will require things to warm up a bit before she will start up for anything"

That meant mid morning, and the sky was already growing dark. That was hours away.

"Looks like we're staying the night" Barriss sighed.

Later that night, a pair of sleeping bags they had obtained a while ago (When bounty hunters came for your head and you killed them in self defense, you could earn quite a decent pay day) lay out on the ship floor as one of them kept shivering.

Ahsoka was freezing cold.

No matter how tightly she closed the bag, cold air seemed to continue to assault the poor tropical Togruta, and she couldn't fall asleep.

Not when the temple warnings about falling asleep when your freezing cold and never waking up going off in her head. It seemed that it was going to be a miserable, long night...

ZZZIIIPPPP

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open as the top of her sleeping bag was unzipped and the immense blast of cold air assaulted her briefly, before something warm pressed against her, blocking the chill.

Ahsoka briefly enjoyed the warm feeling, before she realized that there was only one warm body who could be in her sleeping bag right now.

"Ba...Barriss?" Ahsoka stuttered as she felt the warm body of her companion press press against her more

"Your cold, Ahsoka" Barriss told her warmly "You need someone to share your body heart with, and don't tell me you don't like this?" she added cheerfully as Ahsoka blushed.

"I..."

"I've seen you peak at me Ahsoka" Barriss told her as the Togruta's blush grew deeper and looked away from Barriss in embarrassment.

"I don't mind you know" Barriss told her as Ahsoka's head snapped back towards her green skinned 'friend'

"It makes me feel nice, and I...I always hoped to be something, more, than just allies fleeing the empire, or even friends."

Barriss's head leaned over towards Ahsoka's, both of them heavily blushing.

"We've seen a lot together, both in the Clone Wars, and now. I've done things that I can never take back, and because of that I've irrevocably hurt you. Allow me to make you happy for a change"

As Barriss said that, a wave of force energy wafted off her, and interacted with Ahsoka's own, as the both of them were engulfed in the feelings of the other.

They could feel the feelings both had towards each other. Barriss could feel a years worth of acknowledged confusion from Ahsoka, and a few years where she did not recognize, or acknowledge, the feelings, as well as her confusion about who or what she liked.

Ahsoka felt Barriss's own feelings for her, which were much, much older. In some form or another, they stretched back to even before they met once again on Seltos, and how they had darkly reacted with the Bota, and the remorse that followed

The feelings of one interacted with another, strengthening as the orange Togruta and green Mirialian kissed, tongues dancing in the partners mouth.

The cold no longer bothered Ahsoka that night, as she discovered not only the concept of Bisexuality, but, as Padme had put it to herself, the 'Anakin makes up for his long absences' bed technique number 6; the use of The Force to exchange feelings.

As to the other 5...well these two could discover techniques 2 and 5, but they would have to make their own 1, 3 and 4 due to anatomical issues.

* * *

><p>Even as the galaxy seemed more and more hopeless, the empire's grip on the galaxy stronger than ever, it seemed to hardly matter to the two former Jedi.<p>

Everything in the galaxy seemed just, more tolerable with someone at your side you, with the force, could connect on a level few couples could manage without the force.

How else, with two high stress professions, did Anakin and Padme manage to stay in love so long, with the only cracks being more the fault of Palpatine than a lack of commitment.

Anakin was probably the one Palpatine favored male who was not known to visit the red light district for reasons not involving pursuing and apprehending criminals after all, and in a small group of male Jedi that included Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

The 11 years of the Jedi Purge turned into 19 years, Barriss was now 40 years old and Ahsoka 36.

Few Jedi seemed to remain in the galaxy, and with that hope seemed to be virtually gone for someone to be able to raise an army of force users to stand up to the Jedi.

Instead, an army of regular men and woman had risen up, from worlds as remote as Lothal to as famous as Alderaan, Chandrila and Corellia, to every other world in between, to challenge the Dark Lord of the Sith and the broken Jedi he controlled as an apprentice.

As the rebels and empire duked it out, the two Jedi still wandered the galaxy, but now as a couple as oppose to allies.

Their travels had brought them to the core world of Esseles; the recent rebellion having given them the ability to even consider flying into that region of space, in search of some ship parts hard to come by out of the core.

They ended up sidetracked, however, by what seemed like a cry into the force for help, from a very small child.

This had led them to perhaps one of the few humans, or any species alive, that could really match Palpatine.

* * *

><p>His name was Dezonno Qua**, and he liked slave children, but he was not a pedophile.<p>

Oh no, he was a cannibal who enjoyed the flesh of young sentient beings of all sorts, which is probably worse.

He was nibbling on what appeared to be an Ithorian child's arm, while four young girls were restrained to the wall, forced to watch and probably next.

They were all no older than five.

One was a little Togruta, another a Miralian, the third a Pantoran and the fourth a yellow Twi'lek girl, all looking terrified for their lives, and both Barriss and Ahsoka could feel the force from each of them.

Dazonno was a corpulent human male dressed in red. He looked annoyed as he saw the two older woman burst into his dining room, having stormed into his palace and sliced a few of his many droids out of habit.

"What are you doing here, you alien freaks? I'm trying to enjoy a civilized meal here" he waved his Ithorian arm at them before taking another bite at it "Now go, and tell no one of what you saw, or else. I have friends in high places after all..."

Ahsoka was so appalled by the 'human', that she had no objection to Barriss using Electric Judgement; the green and good variant of Force Lightning frying the corpulent freak of nature as she stepped away to block the sight from the already traumatized children.

As Barriss ended her attack, Ahsoka used her shoto to cut the children free, before kneeling in front of them "Where are your parents?" Ahsoka questioned, before they all ran into her arms and began crying, wailing out how their parents were dead or enslaved on some project of the empire.

At some point, she heard their names; Alana, Nuna Vot, Chala Camara and Laurami'ngs

Using the force to gently flow through them, Ahsoka calmed down the rightly upset children in her embrace as Barriss kneeled down with Ahsoka.

"You know we don't have the money to feed them, right?" Barriss questioned Ahsoka gently as the elder Togruta frowned.

"We can't just leave them? They're just be sold again, or end up in the Emperors hand"

Barriss frowned "Its going to be hard staying hidden with six" she wasn't quite so opposed to the idea, rather she was just pointing out the obvious issue.

"We're manage. I mean, I'm sure we can at least handle the money problem by stealing this guy's safe, and those rebels are getting better. I'm sure they'll do something to keep the Empire busy. Plus, think about it Barriss, this might be like actually having kids"

Barriss and Ahsoka blushed at that private little wish they had, but never really could due to biology (Gender and species wise), let alone the difficulties of putting a regular child at risk of the empire's attention.

Of course, these kids would be in the cross hairs anyway, so no loss of innocence for them really.

Thankfully they were in hyperspace when they felt a disturbance in the force like they had never felt before, as if millions of voices screamed out in terror at once, only to be silenced at the exact same time.

* * *

><p>"Mama A, Mama B, where are we going?" an older version of their adopted Togruta daughter Alana questioned as an older Barriss and Ahsoka led their also older family down a ramp from their old, but still functional ship onto a jungle world, the question fast forwarding Ahsoka's stroll down memory land and how it had gotten them all the way to this point.<p>

It had been 14 years since they had saved the kids from the cannibal, 14 years since a young rebel pilot had blown up the first of the Empire's two death stars and slew the Sith once and for all, apparently several times.

Barriss, now 54 and Ahsoka 50, looked good for their age, and their teenage adopted daughters/ apprentices just as wonderful as they had been at their age, had been in training on remote Outer Rim worlds since then, and due to their isolation they had only heard smidgens of the galaxies history until their last visit to the desert of Tatooine for supplies.

That was the first they had heard of the New Jedi Order and its leader; Luke Skywalker.

So Anakin actually did it with Padme?

Oh, if only things were different. Ahsoka could have been pinching his baby cheeks...

But, there was no changing the past.

The family of six ascended to the top of a series of steps of one of Yavin 4's ruins (built by sith lord Naga Sadow and the place of the first duel between Anakin and Asajj Ventress...who Ahsoka had no idea what happened to), to the sight of a greeting party.

Three of them she recognized, and Ahsoka could tell recognized her, (and based on their looks, recalled Barriss as well); a dark skinned female with the traditional Tholothian headdress that Ahsoka was pretty sure was Katooni (Though Ahsoka found the belt buckle she wore with the emblem of Hondo's pirates to be of some concern) and a yellow skinned Nautolan (with a Kit Fisto smile) named Zatt.

The third was less...welcome; a brilliantly beautiful red head with long hair and dark cloths was very reminisce of the Hand of the Emporer Mara Jade they had run into a few times.

In fact, she was her.

Wonderful...

A droid was with them, a brownish metal being with a force crystal in its chest. It sort of reminded Ahsoka of a story she hear about a Jedi Master who found sentient force crystals and gave them robotic bodies, but was kicked out of the order for it. Apparently at least survived.

However, Ahsoka's attention soon turned from the Iron Knight (as they were known in the history books) to the lead figure.

He was tall, and built so very much like her master had been, with a missing arm just the same as her master covered up in the same way. However, his hair was more blond than her masters brown hair, and his face looked a bit less harsh.

No scar, no brooding in his eyes...he looked like a Anakin Skywalker with just a touch here or there of Padme Amidala to smooth out the negative qualities.

He extended his hand to them "Welcome to the Jedi Prauxeum, I am the Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Have you come to join the New Jedi Order?"

"I heard you guys have a New Jedi Order going on?" Ahsoka broke the ice and spoke up for their family "My name is Ahsoka Tano, and this is my wife Barriss Offee-Tano, and our daughters Alana Tano, Nuna Vot Offee Tano, Chala Camara Tano and Laura Mings Tano." she shook Luke's outreached hand. "I knew your father"

**And that's a wrap. Now I need to sleep**

*** Beyond being dry and cold, Mirial had never been described. This is just my guess on what it looks like, aka something akin to the tundra of Alaska or Russia**

**** In the current EU, Dezonno was killed off by a Order 66 Jedi in 19 BBY. In this story, he survived until the fourth movie, to the misfortune of many children. And yes, he was a cannibal in canon. **


End file.
